csifandomcom-20200225-history
Bolt Action
Bolt Action is the third episode in season eight of . Synopsis Calleigh's testimony before IA may threaten Delko's future. Meanwhile three volleyball players mysteriously die during a game. Plot Four handsome young men play volleyball on a Miami beach in front of an appreciative audience comprised mostly of older women. The game turns into a tragedy when three out of the four players collapse and die on the sand. The CSIs come in to investigate, and Jesse Cardoza discovers blue crystals comprised of copper sulfide in the sand. The owner of the beachfront property, Dean Collins, is more concerned about his liability than the fallen players, while his wife Amanda tells Horatio that the boys were former classmates of her daughter Hailey, who is now in college on a golf scholarship. In the morgue, Dr. Tom Loman tells Horatio that each victim died of a different cause: Troy Billings asphyxiated, Randall Garber had a subdural hematoma, and Peter Markham died of a heart attack. Horatio looks at their feet and finds a connection: they were all electrocuted. Jesse and Calleigh head back to the beach, discovering a length of cut wire beneath the sand but find it’s not connected to anything. Back in the morgue, Natalia and Horatio notice a unique bite mark pattern on Troy’s chest, and Horatio recalls Hailey Collins wearing invisalign braces that could have made the marks. Natalia and Ryan question Hailey, who admits that she hooked up with Troy–and then caught him hooking up with her mother. She tells the CSIs that her mother is a “cougar”–an older woman who beds younger men. Calleigh asks Ryan about the case in the locker room, but they’re interrupted by Delko, who has come in for his IAB interview. Stetler questions both CSIs, trying to pit them against each other, and throwing Calleigh off balance by telling her Delko referred to himself as her former boyfriend. Dr. Lowman tells Horatio that Peter Markham was actually electrocuted through the chest–the charge exited rather than entered through his feet. Horatio finds black residue on Peter’s chest, which he turns over to Jesse and Walter Simmons, a lab tech who normally specializes in crime scene photographic evidence. Jesse and Walter determine the substance is a highly conductive black body paint, usually used in performance art. Looking at the video footage of the game, the two are able to discover that Peter had “Property of JP” painted on his chest. “JP” turns out to be Jacqueline Parsons, a beautiful older woman who doesn’t take kindly to being labeled a cougar. She claims she had no idea the paint was conductive, and that she had real feelings for Peter–feelings Amanda Collins trampled on when she bedded the young man. In the lab, Horatio posits that the electrical charge that killed the young men could have come from a lightning strike and sends Jesse and Natalia out to canvass the area again. Jesse discovers electrical tape atop a lifeguard stand and theorizes that someone could have set up a rod to attract lightning to the conductor beneath the sand. Natalia finds a piece of women’s jewelry which Jesse recognizes as part of Amanda Collins’ necklace. Natalia sends Jesse, with Walter as his wingman, to talk to the voracious Amanda, who immediately hits on Jesse. Amanda tells Jesse she lost a piece off her necklace a few days ago on the beach during a tryst with Peter. Jesse asks her about her hook ups with the other young men and if her infidelities bother her husband, and she counters that her husband has as many of his own. Jesse and Ryan pay Dean Collins a visit on his boat, and he confirms that he, too, has dalliances–and points out his latest one, Tiffany, as his alibi for the murders. Tripp calls Ryan–he’s found their lightning rod, hidden underneath a lawnmower. Ryan examines the pieces of the rod and determines it’s a golf club–and recalls that Hailey Collins has a golf scholarship. Horatio obtains a warrant and finds several of Hailey’s golf clubs missing. Amanda tells him that her daughter moved out and that she doesn’t know where she’s gone. She tells the CSI that she lost her husband long ago–she can’t lose her daughter, too. In the lab, Jesse discovers Hailey’s clubs aren’t a match for the ones used for the lightning rod. Taking another look at the clothes collected from the Collins family, he finds a serrated cut and blood on the leg of a pair of Dean’s pants. He goes to collect the man’s shoes and finds metal shavings on them, indicating Dean sawed the golf clubs up to turn them into a lightning rod. He claims it was just meant to be an accident to send his wife a message, prompting Jesse to remind him that it’s impossible to control nature. Horatio finds Hailey on the golf course where she’s gone to find some solace. The CSI tells her what’s happened with her father, and that she and her mother need each other now. Delko is cleared by IAB and returns to work. He encounters Calleigh and the two agree that Stetler twisted some things they’d said in their interviews. The two come to a truce, and exchange smiles. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza Guest Cast * Omar Miller as Walter Simmons * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Cheryl Ladd as Amanda Collins * Kate Lang Johnson as Hailey Collins * John Terry as Dean Collins * Ben Milliken as Chad Bowen * Jason Hastings as Peter Markham * Blair Redford as Troy Billings * Tia Carrere as Jacqueline Parsons * Lori Lively as Krystal * Stephen Bishop as Hazmat Team Leader * Vicki Damante as Cougar * Kristen DeLuca as Tiffany Major Events * Lab Tech Walter Simmons and Tom Loman, the new Medical Examiner for the Crime Lab are both introduced for the first time. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes